tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Lantern
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Jack the Reaper Jack O. Lantern |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Boo York City |- | Species/Race: | Scarecrow |- | Height: | 2.1 meters |- | Weight: | 170 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Yellow |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Jarvis Q. Lantern Louise G. Lantern |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | New York City, NY |- | Allies: | Spooks Death Sandra Smith |- | Enemies: | Black Death |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Jack the Reaper |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Jack the Reaper |} Jack Oswald Lantern, better known as Jack O. Lantern or Jack the Reaper, is a young (really 750 years old) reaper created by Justin Wolfe and the main protagonist of Jack the Reaper. He is a scarecrow-like reaper-in-training whose designated sector is New York City, NY. He is considered one of the best trainees in The Underworld, and is held in high regards by Death. The Legacy of Jack Lantern *''Jack the Reaper'' Name origin Jack's name is derived from a jack-o-lantern, a common practice during Halloween. Appearance Jack is an approximately 6' 6" scarecrow-like demon. His body is made of straw, much like a real scarecrow. He generally wears a light blue sweater with a hood. He wears pink wool pants and large purple cloth shoes. He has large pink wool gloves and a large purple witch-like hat with a pink band around the base of it. Jack's head is a large orange pumpkin. He has two large black circular holes for eyes and yellow lights for pupils. He has a large black jagged hole for a mouth. Personality Jack is sort of a goofball. He means well and has good intentions, but can be somewhat clumsy and ditzy. He's not the sharpest scythe in the Underworld, but if there's one thing he's good at, it's reaping. He dreams of one day becoming a real reaper, but is stuck being a trainee. Jack can also be somewhat cocky and sarcastic, always making bad puns and sarcastic remarks towards other characters. Relationships to Other Characters *'Sandra Smith': Sandra is the first human to ever see Jack during the events of the game. At first, she is obviously horrified. Knowing that he can't let her spread the truth about reapers (or risk getting herself thrown in an asylum), he knocks her unconscious. Jack and Sandra eventually become very good friends, and she even allows him to crash at her place as his "base of operations" (as a scarecrow in her backyard). It's hinted that Jack may even have a small crush on her. *'Spooks': Spooks is Jack's sidekick and best friend in the universe. They met when Spooks had been reported in the area of Chinatown, and Jack had been sent to investigate. Upon seeing how helpless the little ghost was, Jack couldn't bear to reap him and took him under his wing, showing him the ropes of being a reaper. Spooks' love of football was the inspiration for Jack's Linebacker Charge. *'Death': Death, due to being the original reaper, is Jack's idol and Jack is his #1 fan. When Death chooses Jack to defeat Black Death, Jack is more than honored to take the job; not because of the job itself, but because he was chosen to do it by Death himself. Death sees that Jack is one of the most promising rookies there is, and holds a great deal of respect for the scarecrow. Abilities Being a scarecrow, Jack is able to remove his own head and use it as a weapon if necessary. He is able to spray a green ghostly gas from his mouth. Jack is also the inventor of the Crossbone. Jack shows incredible durability and athletic abilities, even as far as reapers go. His climbing abilities and agility are unmatched by most Toshiko protagonists, except for perhaps Tawnya. Being a reaper, Jack is proficient in the use of the Reaper Scythe, his main weapon, as well as the Spirit Sash. Trivia *Jack's design was inspired heavily by Jack Pumpkinhead from Return To Oz. *The "O" in Jack's name stands for "Oswald". *Jack is the tallest protagonist of any Toshiko game, being 6'9". *Jack and his family are the only scarecrows seen in the Underworld. *Jack will be available as a skin for Gabe Landis in the game Nightfall: Hell on Earth. Gabriel's Katana will be replaced with Jack's scythe, and Gabriel's pistols will be replaced with a crossbone. *Jack Lantern is one of four characters to be named Jack, the others being Jack Fort, Jack Longhorn, and Jack Dennis. *According to a line of dialogue, Jack was a reaper-in-training on duty during the Civil War. Gallery JTF 6.jpg|Artwork JackLanternPortrait.png|Microhero Artwork Category:Demons Category:Jack the Reaper Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reapers Category:Playable Characters Category:Toshiko Games Category:Plants Category:Magical Characters Category:Jack the Reaper Characters